Night Star, Dark Star
by BlueStormAngel
Summary: The annual Gala has come once again, bringing new ponies and opportunities. It was meant to be a phenomenal night. However, this would also be the night King Sombra appeared once again. Neren, a new ally to the princesses, is kidnapped, and darkness spreads across Equestria. The mane six struggle to breach the crystal empire, while Neren attempts to weaken him from the inside.


**A/N: This is a story I began writing quite a while ago. Eventually I couldn't find the motivation to continue past a few chapters. However, since it took some time to write, I figured I'd post the first chapter and see what people thought. If it gets no traction, it will remain unfinished. If there's interest though, I'll post the second chapter and if people still want me to continue I'll resume writing and uploading the other chapters.**

 **A few notes about the story itself; yes, it is an OC based story, as in the main character is an OC. If you hate that concept, begone! You won't like this story, I imagine. The other thing I wanna mention is that this story idea was coined before King Sombra had an origin story, so his origins are vastly different in this story. Yes, I've read the origins, so I am aware.**

 **So yeah! I don't own MLP FIM or its characters - they belong to their respective owners - I only own my OC's and partially the story concept. Thanks for giving this story a chance, and enjoy**!

* * *

Rainbow Dash opened the door to Rarity's room and stuck her head through the opening. "Are you done yet?" she asked in a whiny voice.

"I still need a few more minutes, Rainbow Dash," Rarity answered dismissively from her position in front of her vanity. She wasn't quite finished doing up her mane.

"You said the same thing ten minutes ago!" Rainbow Dash argued. She and their other friends, all of whom already had their gowns put on and their manes done up, had been waiting for over twenty minutes for Rarity to finish getting ready. "Whatever. But if we're late, it'll be your fault!" she said as she retreated back out of the room. This statement certainly got Rarity moving. She was ready within three minutes.

She found her friends waiting for her in the main foyer of her boutique. She entered the room with her head held high, showing off her shimmering violet gown and her lovely mane, which was up in a complex up-do and adorned with sparkling purple and indigo jewels.

"Are you ready to go, Rarity?" Twilight asked as her friend entered. "We'd better leave soon, so that we arrive on time."

"Yes, I believe so. My apologies for the wait, but I had to make sure everything was perfect," Rarity responded.

"Took ya long enough," Rainbow muttered.

"No worries! We're all gonna have a BLAST at the gala this year! Do you think they'll have cake? Or balloons? I hope so!" Pinkie said, hopping up and down.

"I agree, Pinkie. This time, we're gonna spend th' evenin' together!" said Apple Jack. Twilight nodded, and the six friends, plus Spike, filed out of the building and into the carriage that awaited them outside.

"You look wonderful, Rarity! You must have spent quite a while creating that ensemble," said Fluttershy, as they all settled in for the ride.

"Yeah, you look really pretty!" Spike added with a blush.

"Why, thank you, Fluttershy, Spike! All of you look marvellous as well, but then, any different would be unspeakable! I did design the dresses, after all." Rarity said with a proud smile. The others nodded in agreement.

The group began conversing about the Gala, along with talking about other things, such as events that had transpired during the week. Twilight remained silent, instead taking to staring out of the window, lost in thought. She wondered how the Gala was going go this time around. She was sure it would be more fun than the last time they had attended. This time, they would spend the evening together, rather than use the event for other purposes. She also couldn't help but wonder if any excitement would occur this evening. Perhaps something amazing would happen. But for some unknown reason, she had an ominous feeling. She was afraid that something bad may happen tonight. It was strange. There had been no threats to the country. It was peaceful in Equestria. She hoped the feeling was nothing more than her own instinct as a princess.

* * *

They arrived at the Canterlot palace in a little over half an hour. One by one, they stepped out of the carriage, and looked up at the castle. The grounds were bursting with life, light shining out of every window. Fabrics and lights of many colors hung in the windows, and the main doors were wide open invitingly.

"Oooo this is gonna to be so much fun! Let's go in!'' said Pinkie with excitement. They walked in together, and joined the line to greet the princess and enter the gala proper.

"Hello, everyone! How nice to see you all again," said Celestia once it was their turn. "I hope you all have fun tonight!"

"I'm sure we will, Princess Celestia," said Twilight as the group walked past. She paused for a moment and said, "Before I head in, I have to ask. Am I the only one getting an ominous feeling?"

Celestia thought for a moment before answering. "Now that you mention it, I suppose I see what you mean. Luna spoke of something similar, earlier. I'm not quite sure what it could be, though. Do you?"

"I'm not sure. But I'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious," Twilight said. Celestia nodded, and Twilight entered the ball room after her friends. She paused in the door, breathed a sigh, and told herself, I'm not going to let myself worry all night. I am going to enjoy myself. I'll only end up worrying my friends as well, and that would definitely put a damper on things. Everything will be fine. There is no reason why it wouldn't be. She gave a nod, and walked into the throng of ponies.

"Come on, Twilight! We're gonna DANCE! We just need to convince Fluttershy to come too!" Pinkie Pie said as Twilight joined the group. Twilight looked in the direction of said pony.

"Why not, Fluttershy? No one's going to make fun of you, especially since you have us with you," Twilight said.

"I know, but I just- I just...can't. Someone might stare at me," said Fluttershy, who was hiding behind her mane.

"Awe, don't worry about that! They'll all be too busy watching my awesome moves!" Rainbow Dash said, flying above and striking a pose.

"Are you sure?" asked Fluttershy.

"You don' gotta worry about it. Come on, let's go have fun!" Apple Jack said.

"Yeah!" Pinkie yelled as she jumped up.

"Oh, well, alright," Fluttershy said, and followed them to the dance floor. Twilight smiled, her worries having disappeared, and followed suit. Soon enough, many ponies had joined them, and she forgot her worries entirely.

* * *

Neren stared at the line in front of her. The urge she had had previously to freak out had dissipated nearly entirely after having seen that many ponies were still entering the castle. Nonetheless, she was still feeling very nervous. She have barely spoken to many day ponies, but going to a party full of them? She couldn't help but feel edgy.

"There, you see? We may be a little late, but it's okay. It isn't like we were absolutely required to be here by seven. We're alright," said Luminous Dark, Neren's father.

"Yes, yes, I see. Let's just go on in, alright?" Neren replied. Lumin nodded, and began heading for the door.

"I have to admit, I am a little worried. But I have to assume that things will turn out well," Lumin said. His expression had turned more serious, and he was staring straight ahead.

"We should be prepared for failure, but I agree, lets hope for the best," Neren replied with a hopeful smile.

"Indeed," Lumin said. They arrived at the doors, and entered the line. Rather than talking to her father, Neren looked around the grand room. There was color everywhere, just the way it should look for a party. She began to relax. She decided not to let her anxieties bring her down. Tonight was for meeting new people, and further enacting Lumin's plan for them to finally become part of Equestria.

* * *

After a short time of waiting in line, the two reached the head of it.

"Princess Neren! King Luminous! I must say, I hadn't expected you to come!" said Celestia with surprise, but also happiness.

"We did say we would be attending this year, did we not?" asked Lumin, a bit confused.

"Yes, but you have said that multiple times in previous years, and not done so, thus I assumed the same would be with this year. I apologize if I have jumped to conclusions," Celestia said.

"No worries, you are not wrong. But I have finally decided to act on my decision," Lumin said with a triumphant smile.

Celestia smiled in turn, "I am glad. I certainly hope you enjoy yourselves. I'm sure Luna will be pleased to see you as well."

"Yes, I will definitely have to speak with her before the night is over," Lumin said, and with a nod, continued into the ball room.

Neren began to follow him, then paused and turned back to Celestia, "Is Princess Twilight Sparkle here as well? I should explain the situation to her sometime tonight, and I also haven't actually met her yet," Neren said.

"Yes, you're right. She arrived a little while ago, and I take it you will be able to identify her?" Neren nodded. "Then I'm sure you will be able to find her."

Neren nodded again and continued into the ball room. Once she had entered, she immediately wanted to run the other way and never look back. It was filled to the brim with day ponies, and she felt like an outsider. She stole a glance around, looking for her father, but to no avail. She sighed, and made her way outside. She needed a moment to collect her thoughts before speaking to anyone. Especially the princess.

She contemplated how she was going to say what needed to be said. She figured she should just be direct. Twilight Sparkle was the only Princess who did not know of the empire, and if the ponies of the empire were to be accepted, Twilight Sparkle needed to know the story. Her face fell. The subject of what happened to her mother may come up as well. She wasn't particularly excited about revisiting that subject. Especially since she would probably seek her out once she had spoken to Twilight Sparkle.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden sensation. She felt like she was being watched. She raised her head and looked around. There weren't many ponies around, and none of them were focused on her, though earlier they had been giving her peculiar looks. She was an alicorn, though, so she wasn't surprised. They weren't looking at her now, though. Yet she still had that feeling. She waited for a few tense moments, until it disappeared. She shook her head. She couldn't worry about such things right now. It was probably her imagination, anyways. She walked back toward the ballroom, with the intention of finding Princess Twilight Sparkle. After a little while of searching and mingling a bit with some other ponies, she spotted the alicorn, exactly as the pony had been described. She was heading toward the doors that led outside, and Neren trotted over toward her.

The seven friends strode off of the dance floor, each of them needing a break after all the dancing they had done.

"Let's go get some food, I'm starving!" Said Rainbow Dash, as she headed in the direction of said food.

"Yeah!" Yelled Pinkie, "I would love to have some cake right now!" She hopped off after Rainbow. The rest of the group, save for Twilight, followed after them. Apple Jack noticed this, and turned to Twilight.

"You alrigh', Twilight? You keep gettin' these worried faces. Is everything okay?" Apple Jack asked.

Twilight head jerked up. She had be staring at the ground, thinking. "Oh, yes, of course. I'm sorry for worrying you, I had really hoped to avoid that. I just have a bit of an ominous feeling, is all, and I can't seem to get it to fade away. I really think it's nothing, probably just nerves. Nothing to worry about. You go on ahead with the others, I'm going to go outside for a time, get some fresh air," Twilight said with an endearing smile.

"An ominous feelin'? What exactly do you mean by tha'?" asked Apple Jack.

"That's the problem. I don't know. I didn't want any of you knowing, because I didn't want you to ruin your night by worrying about useless things, but it hasn't gone away. I don't know why I feel this way, I don't know what it could be. My greatest worry is that the peace of Equestria that we have right now is going to be destroyed. Do you think anything is going to happen tonight, Apple Jack?"

"I don't know, Twi. I wish I did, I truly do. You have no idea what could be causin' it?"

"No. Hopefully it really is nothing," Twilight said.

"I hope yer right. You'll be alrigh'? I wouldn't want ya bein' stressed all evenin'." Apple Jack said.

"I'll be okay. Thanks for the concern, though. I'll meet up with you guys again in a little bit," Twilight said, and with a wave, she headed toward the large glass doors that led outside. She was exhausted after all that dancing. She needed some fresh, cool air.

She only had a few moments alone, though, because a pony raced up to her once she had stepped outside.

"You are Princess Twilight Sparkle, aren't you?" she asked, her voice slightly pleading. The pony had a blue coat, with a wavy mane streaked with two different shades of blue. Her cutie mark couldn't be seen, as her ruffled gown hid it from view. What stuck out the most about her appearance though were her wings and unicorn horn.

"Uh, yes, thats me," Twilight answered. The pony breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wonderful! Do you mind if I speak to you about something?" the pony asked. "My name is Neren."

"Sure. I'll have to get back to my friends soon, but I have a little bit of time," Twilight said. She wondered who this pony was, and wasn't quite sure how to react to her.

"Okay. I must say, I don't exactly know where to start. But I will say, I have something important I need to say, and it's a bit of a story, so I only ask that you leave questions for the end," Neren stared at Twilight, waiting for a answer. Twilight thought that perhaps she should tell this pony that she needs to catch up with her friends, and cannot hear what she has to say at this moment, but thought better of it. She thought Neren sounded sincere, so she hesitantly nodded her head.

"Alright. Thank you. I'll begin by asking you if know what night ponies are?" Twilight shook her head. "Then I'll begin my story with them."

* * *

 **And there we are. Please let me know what you think! And let me know if you'd like me to continue. Also feel free to let me know if you notice any grammatical errors. Don't be cruel, but don't be afraid to leave constructive criticism!**


End file.
